Steph's Dream
by GlassTiger
Summary: Steph Mcmahon's marriage is not what she wants it to be be and she has a dream about the one she really wants.


I do NOT own any of these characters. I only wish I did.

This story also contants sex between a man and woman.

----Steph's Dream----

Steph shakes her head as she walks down the hallway towards her office as her annoyance at her husband growing the passing of time. Did he have to fuck everyone woman and man in the wrestling business. She didn't mine the open marriage but she was growing tired of having to get another hotel room because the slut Lillian Garcia or Trish Stratus was her in room, and in her bed.

She slams open the door and raises her eyebrow when she sees Jeff in her office. She locks the door and has an odd thought that this might be a good thing. She walks over and puts her hands on the desk and looks over it at him.

"What are you doing here Hardy?" She demands not liking the smirk on his face.

He just looks at her, "I need a reason?"

She looks at you and hisses, "Yes, Mister contender for the TNA title you do."

He laughs lightly and stands up and walks around the desk. Steph bites the inside of her lip as she watches his pants cling in all the right way to parts of him. Her tongue though gently trails over her lips before she can stop it. She then looks at him and knows that he saw it from the dark look in his eyes.

Jeff walks over towards her, the lust raw in his eyes. It's so strong Steph backs up from him and presses herself against the Desk, nervous of the look in his eyes. She gasps softly when she feels his hand slip inside her skirt.

"stop," She hisses softly, trying to keep her wits about her.

His fingers slip inside her pants and gently into her, caressing her cilt as he whispers, "now.. You know don't want me to.. "

She whimper softly as her breathe catches in her throat, as he feels his fingers push inside her and move. His other pant pulls her panties from her and gently spreads her legs. She looks into his eyes and her hands find there way to his pants and unzip them. She groans as his thumb rubs her cilt as she pulls him out. He pushes up her skirt and then yanks her roughly to sit on the desk and layback, standing between her spread legs.

She cries out as he plunges into her, pushing into her deep and hard. Her whole body feeling like a live wire, as he fucks her deeply enough that her breath comes in sharp pants. His hands rip open her blouse and his hands slipping inside her bra. His fingers rolling her nipples as he makes her cry out in pleasure. She whimpers and her hands slip lower, she then whimpers as his hands though pull away from her breasts and grab her hands.

"Please Jeff.. Please.." she whimpers in need.

He smirks softly and trails his fingers lower and his finger rubs her cilt making her buck. She whines and nears the edge, tensing around him. She then screams out as she comes around him as he rubs harder on her cilt. She bucks against him and whines softly, as she feels him come inside her. She pants softly and closes her eyes.

Her eyes open though as she feels lips seal over her still throbbing cilt, whimpering as they suck. She squirms and her hands fly into the hair of him, holding onto it tightly, Her body shivering as he pulls back and licks over her entrance, collecting they're mixed juices. He purrs and seals his lips over her again, sucking his fingers sliding into her and fucking her hard again.

She whines lightly and her hips buck, until he holds onto her hips to hold her still. Her eyes go half lidded as she hisses softly, feeling it begin to build again. She arches her back and hisses, a soft scream coming from her as she comes, feeling Jeff's tongue lick over her and drink her down.

She pants softly and whimpers gently, "Jeff I Lo……"

The very loud sound of a blender wakes Steph from her dream. She raises her head from the couch that she fell asleep on. Lillian smirks at her from the kitchen, still naked from last night.

Paul looks at Steph and frowns gently, "why where you sleeping on the couch"

Steph sighs softly and sits up, rubbing her face, "I love sleeping on couches can't you fucking tell"

Steph storms out of the room and slams the door shut to the bedroom, as tears form in her eyes. She whispers gently and lightly over and over, "Will not let them see my cry."

---------------------

So what did you think? Read and review


End file.
